Scrap Baby
Scrap Baby: The Dark Goddess (Elizabeth Afton) Scrap Baby, aka Elizabeth Afton, is Circus Baby after she rebuilt herself, one of four salvagable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria simulator, a returning antagonist in the Ultimate Custom Night, and the true main antagonist in Moltendimension Scraptunia. She is a broken down and rebuilt version of Circus Baby. After being ejected from the monstrosity of Ennard in Sister Location, she returned to Circus Baby's Pizza World to rebuild herself. Baby has decided to bring the remaining unfreed souls to receive a gift, and make her Daddy (William Afton) proud, only to be tricked and burned to death. In Scraptunia, she is the ultimate abomination of evil. She follows the events of Pizzeria simulator, but she's not dead. This time, she failed to free the souls and make her Daddy proud. So she decides that to make William Afton proud of her, she must cause a lot of destruction, and torment as many souls as she can. Scrap Baby is heavily damaged, with several exposed wires, exposed endoskeleton, roller blades instead of circus shoes, and a tiara. She organized wires on her head to represent a realistic hair shape. She has five fingers, one damaged, on her right hand. Instead of a left hand, she has a gigantic claw with several sharp teeth. She has pale pink cheeks and bright green eyes with a pale pink nose. Baby doesn't play around. She is powerful enough to end dimensions once she has no one to stand in her way. She can fire a huge radioactive beam from her claw, and open her face plates to launch a fire pillar. Baby works with Rei Ryghts from the beginning of the game. They both intend to conquer Gamindustry, but Baby does not explain her plan to end it forever. She has a soft tone, except for when she becomes aggrovated. Her personality is quite cunning, and very manipulative, but also 100% merciless. She will murder anyone she has to if they stand in her path of dimensional domination. She can grow to a massive 250 ft height. No Goddess or God can compare to her power, except for Molten Freddy. Scrap Baby is coated in Scrap energy, an ancient form of anti energy, but this is ridiculous. Instead of slowly draining a Goddess's power, it immediately breaks their transformation after one hit. It doesn't affect Rei, as she uses the same energy now. Baby is extremely quick to act, and always makes sure her victims are either alive or dead. She will always battle anyone in her way, or recruit villains to join her quest for destruction. Unlike most characters in the game, Scrap Baby isn't exactly the type of being to fall in love. It is worth mentioning the Rei is the only one she shows any sort of affection to. Rei soon becomes the only person Baby could truly trust. This causes The Dark Goddess to occasionally wonder if total eradication of Gamindustry is what she really wants...... All she wants is someone by her side, and to make her Daddy proud of her... She begins to think about all the chaos she has caused... But decides to keep destroying everything, but alongside Rei. Baby decides that instead of betraying her closest ally, she offers that she and Rei will rule Scrperastic together. Rei becomes honored, and accepts the offer, giving Baby a hug. Baby then feels... love... she sees Rei as a new member of the Afton family. Her eyes glow blue for a brief moment, hinting that there is a way to cleanse Elizabeth of her hatred and evil desires. After the final battle, Baby loses to Freddy and friends... The Dark Goddess begins to die down, but Freddy's heroic thoughts prevent him from letting her disappear... He takes her to the sacred shrine, located outside of Gamindustry, in an attempt to purify her. It takes a while, but eventually, Scrap Baby is purified, and becomes a good version, Circus Baby.